I Hope She Says Yes
by ImpactRed520
Summary: Troy likes Gabi, Gabi likes Troy, what's gonna happen between them? Summary isn't too good, but I hope the story is. First FanFic :
1. Excited

Hey Everyone, this is my first story and I know its pretty cliché, but I hope you guys like it.

**I Hope She Says Yes.**

Troy was sitting in math class, starring blankly at the clock just waiting for the bell to ring so he could get out and get ready for the weekend. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about his plans for the night.

He and Gabriella's relationship was kind of in a weird place, a little more than best friends, but not really boyfriend and girlfriend just yet. They had gone out a few times and even kissed before, but it was always just a little kiss on the cheek, nothing that could really send the message of being anything more than 'just friends.'

Tonight, however, was different, Troy was really going to ask her tonight to be his girlfriend, and he really wanted her to say yes.

Just then, in the middle of his thoughts, the bell rang and everyone hurried out of class.

Chad noticed the smirk on Troy's face and knew he was excited, but didn't know why.

"Someone seems REALLY excited to get out, a little more than normal, what's up man?" he asked as he ran up to him and playfully punched Troy's arm.

"Nothin much," Troy responded, "I'll tell you later."

Now Chad was dead set on getting to the bottom of things, and wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Dude you better tell me what's really going on, or I may have to ACCIDENTALLY show EVERYONE the video of Troy Bolton, Wildcat superstar, playing dress up as a ballerina at his cousin's house,"

Laughingly, Troy responded, "Big deal Chad, what was I, like 3?"

"It was last week…" Chad said with a serious look, "Come on, I'm your best friend, just tell me."

Troy laughed a little and responded, "Dude, I don't even care, I'll tell you all about it later, its just, I don't wanna jinx it right now."

"Oooooohhhhhhh, so it has to do with _Her_." Chad said as Troy began taking some books and other things from his locker.

Troy let out a small laugh and just walked away knowing that Chad now had all the information that he needed.

Troy began to walk over towards Gabriella's locker, which wasn't too far away from his and saw her struggling to cram what seemed to be her entire locker into her backpack. He laughed a little, and then silently walked over to her and slid his hands in front of her eyes.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and said, "Hmmmmmm, I wonder who this could be" she said playfully, "Ryan maybe? Zeke? Chad? Jason?" Gabriella said letting out a little giggle knowing quite well that it was Troy.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Troy said as he took his hands away and spun her around so that she was now facing him.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy in an embrace as she continued to smile and laugh at how happy she was whenever she and Troy were together.

"So we're still on for tonight right?" Troy asked as they began to walk out of school.

Troy always walked Gabriella home after school because they lived relatively close by and quite frankly, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but you still haven't told me where we're going, or what we're doing. Now that I think about it, all you've told me is that we're going to do something tonight around 7." Gabriella said now giving Troy a look as if to try and read his mind.

"It's a surprise." Troy responded plainly.

"Come on Troy, you can tell me a little can't you, at least enough so I know how to dress." She said as she gave him a puppy dog look.

"No way Montez, you're not getting it out of me that easily." Troy said as they began walking up her driveway, towards her door. "Just dress casually."

"What if I don't understand what you mean by 'casual'?" She asked.

"Just get inside and I'll pick you up around 7."

Smiling, he gave her a smile and left.


	2. Picking Her Up

Wow, I never anticipated that I would get any reviews so quickly so thanks for those of you who did.

I Don't own anything except the story.

**The Date**

Troy drove up to her house and was suddenly overcome with a rush of different feelings and emotions. He was a little nervous, a little anxious, but really excited. He rang the doorbell and after a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Montez standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Mrs. Montez, is Gabi ready to go?" Troy asked trying to seem as polite as he could.

"No, she's still upstairs, but come on in, who knows how long she'll be up there." She said, giving Troy a comforting smile.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Troy was a little nervous, as he had never really sat down and talked to Gabriella's mother before, but she did seem very nice, so that seemed to ease him up a little.

"So Troy, are you and Gabi, like, and 'item' now?" She asked with an obvious hint of curiosity.

With a little laugh, Troy responded, "No, well, not _yet_ actually."

"What do you mean by, not _yet_." She asked as her curiosity grew more by the moment.

"Well, I was actually gonna ask her to be my girlfriend tonight."

Mrs. Montez let out a scream "YESSSSSSS" she said while getting up and giving Troy a hug. "I hope she says yes, you're a very nice boy Troy, just the right person for my baby girl."

"Thank you Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he tried to breathe within Mrs. Montez's tight grasp. "I really hope she says yes to."

With that, Troy began explaining to Gabriella's mother his plans for the night. Just as Troy was finishing, Gabriella began to walk down the stairs.

"Troy? I thought I heard someone down here. How long have you been here?" She asked now walking over to where her mother and Troy were sitting.

"Too long, was it really necessary to take THAT long?" Troy asked playfully

"Yes, but wasn't it worth it?" She asked flirtatiously, forgetting that her mother was there.

"Yes it was, but we better get going now." Troy said as he grabbed her hand and began to walk towards the door. "We'll be back around 10 Mrs. Montez."

Gabriella's mother smiled and said simply, "Whenever."

Troy and Gabriella walked out and Troy opened the door for Gabriella before climbing into the driver's seat on the other side.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked as she looked over to Troy as he started the car.

"Well, I got a little hungry waiting for you in there, so I was thinking we could head to dinner." He said with a slight laugh.

"Sounds good to me." she replied, "But where are we going?"

Troy pulled out of the driveway, and said simply, "You'll see."


	3. The Restaurant

Hey everyone, just thought you guys might wanna know that I'm probably gonna wrap this story up in the next chapter or possibly two. This was mostly just for me to kinda warm up with a simple story. Don't worry though, I've got a few ideas for my next story that will be A LOT longer and A LOT better… hopefully.

O and BTW, I don't own anything except the plot.

**The Restaurant**

Troy and Gabriella made small talk in the car until they ended up at a nice looking French restaurant, the sign above read "L'Entrie Barriere" (Thx Cece for the name )

"Oh my God, Troy, this is the best restaurant in Albuquerque, are we seriously having dinner here?" Gabriella said as she began to look at the details of the restaurant.

"I remember you saying something about wanting to come here." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella smiled at how sweet she thought Troy was to remember something that she thought was really pointless. She loved how when they talked, she would get the feeling that Troy was really listening.

"Come on, let's go in." Gabriella said before grabbing his hand and leading him inside.

They walked in and went up to the podium where a young lady stood as she scribbled some things down on a paper.

"Reservations for two under the name Bolton." Troy said to her.

She smiled and said "Right this way Mr. Bolton."

She led them to their table, which was right in the center of the restaurant and had a great view of all the different paintings that surrounded the building. There was also a small platform that seemed like a stage in the front of the restaurant that had a curtain behind it.

They looked through the menu and ordered their food before Troy excused himself from the table.

"I hate waiting for the food to come sometimes." Gabriella said after they had ordered.

"Me to, I'll be right back." Troy said with a smirk on his face.

Gabriella gave him a confused look and watched him walk off, wondering where he was going. After a few minutes, she began to wonder if Troy had ditched her, but she quickly cleared her head of any such ideas.

"Where is he!" Gabriella said to no one as she was quickly getting annoyed.

"May I have your attention please." A man in a suit announced to everyone as he stood on stage. "Would a Miss Gabriella Montez please join me on stage."

Hearing this, she tentatively rose out of her seat and walked onto the stage nervously accompanied by a slight applause from the rest of the somewhat confused restaurant.

When she arrived on stage, she gave the man a confused look and he replied simply, "Just take this." He said as he handed her the microphone and walked off stage. Nervous and even more confused now, she took what was handed to her as she searched the room for answers. Just as she was about to walk off stage when suddenly music began to play, the song was "Start of Something New." Just then, it hit her, as she looked around for Troy, she was surprised to hear his voice, as he came out from behind the curtain smiling.

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

She returned the smile as she sang her line.

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

They were now starring at each other, forgetting the rest of the audience.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

They starred deep into each other's eyes as they sang the last note, not realizing that all the eyes in the restaurant were now deeply fixated on them. They were both abruptly snapped back to reality when a loud round of applause was heard. They took a quick bow before walking off stage and returning to their table to find that their dinner was there waiting for them.

"Oh my God Troy, I can't believe that you just did that." Gabriella almost screamed as she swung her arms around him in an embrace.

"You've said that already earlier tonight." Troy replied happily.

"Well you've given me reason to say it earlier tonight." She said as they sat down at their table.

They sat down and had their dinner, laughing and talking about what had just happened. Throughout the dinner, many people came up to them and asked if they were professionals, or if they were about to release an album. Both of them were pleasantly surprised to hear these compliments, but always replied, "We just sing for fun."

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner, paid for it and left. They got up and Troy opened the door for Gabriella as they walked out.

"So, did you have fun?" Troy asked her as they walked to the car.

"Of course, other than having a great dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city, I got to sing the greatest song ever with my best friend." Gabriella replied.

Troy was thinking about what Gabriella had said, "Did she really just think of me as her _best friend_?" he thought to himself as he opened the door of the car for her. He decided that he would just keep going on with the night and hope that she would see him differently by the end.

"So are you ready for what's next?" Troy asked with the seem deceiving smirk he gave her when they left her house.

She looked at him suspiciously, "That depends, what IS next?"

With that, he started the car and replied simply, "You'll see."

**The next chapter is probably the last like I said earlier. Please Read and review and give me some advice, I'm always looking to improve.**


	4. Us

So ya, thx again to all of you who reviewed, really appreciate that. This is the last real chapter, but I might make an epilogue or something. If anyone has any ideas for a story, lemme know, cause I have a few ideas, but nothing that really makes me say "WOW!" Enjoy.

I don't own anything except the plot and a few characters.

**Us.**

The car ride wasn't a very eventful one, basically just talk about the dinner, singing, and what could possibly be next. After a few minutes, Troy pulled into what seemed like a park.

"Come on, let's go." Troy said as he hurried over to get the door for Gabriella at the other side.

"What are we doing here?" Gabriella asked as she searched the park for an answer.

"Just come with me." He said with a smile, the smile that made Gabriella melt inside when she saw it.

She gave in and he took her hand, leading her down a pathway. They walked for a while under the night sky until they reached a small lake.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a lake way out here." She said gazing out at the water.

"Yeah, neither did I, but I remember coming out to the park for a run one day, and somehow I ended up here." He said as Gabriella moved closer to the edge of the water. "Now I just come out here when I need to get away from the rest of the world for a while."

Troy walked up to her as she turned and smiled to him, "Kinda like your top secret spot at school, huh Troy?"

He smiled back, "Yeah, and now that you know about it, it's exactly the same as that."

They stood there for a while in silence just enjoying the beauty and serenity that was emitting from the cool breeze, and the small traces of animal life that surrounded them.

"Hey, do you remember when we met?" Gabriella asked Troy, of course knowing that he remembered it just as well as she did.

"Of course, how could I forget." He said letting out a small laugh. "I was so nervous up there, and I almost just walked off."

"Well, I'm glad that you sang, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are right now." She said to Troy, who was now walking away from the water.

Troy turned around and replied, "Where exactly _are_ we right now?" He asked her as their eyes met.

"What do you mean?" She said in a soft, near whisper.

"I mean us, like, what are we?" He asked her quietly.

She walked past Troy towards a tall oak tree and said, "I didn't know that there was an 'us'."

"Exactly, but I was kinda hoping that maybe there could be." He said as he followed her.

"Come on, Troy" She said as she turned around to face him, "What are you saying here, I mean your not being very specific here."

Troy looked down towards the ground, "I was hoping that we could be more than 'just friends.'"

"But we are more than friends Troy, we're _best friends_." She answered.

"No, I mean like, boyfriend and girlfriend." He replied.

Gabriella stood there in a state of shock, wondering if she had heard correctly. Sure she had been wanting to hear that for a long time now, but she never anticipated that this would actually happen, not to her.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Troy looked at her nervously, "Well that kinda depends, if you're gonna say yes, then ya I asked you, but if not, then we can forget I said anything." He said as he was now looking at the ground again, unable to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why Troy, why me, I mean, you could have any girl in school, but you want me?" Gabriella as he again looked up at her.

"I mean come on, how would it look, the captain of the basketball team with a member of the academic decathlon team? There has to be someone else, a cheerleader, someone on the volleyball team, I dunno, Sharpay or someone."

Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips as they met hers in a soft kiss.

"I'm not here with anyone else, not a cheerleader, not someone from volleyball, and especially not Sharpay." Troy said as he lifted up her chin so that she was looking up at him. "I'm here with you, and I wanna be."

She smiled and their lips met yet again, but this time, deeper, and much more passionately.

"So would this be a yes?" He asked, knowing what the answer was.

Smiling, she replied, "Yes, Troy, I'll be your girlfriend."

And with that, their lips met again.

"I guess this is the start of something new huh, Gabi." He asked with a wide, glowing smile.

"Yeah, but where do you think we'll end up?" She asked as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist in a tight embrace.

He looked at her with a smile and replied simply, "_We'll_ see."

**The End.**

**So ya, that's the end of this story, but don't worry, it's the sign that another one is on its way. It won't be a sequel cause I kinda wanted to venture into the darker side of the whole Troyella thing. But I had fun with this, being my first. Read and Review PLEASE.**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

**Preview**

I've kinda decided on the basic plot for my next story. (thx for the help with that lu.) I don't wanna give too much away, but look out for it. It has something to do with Troy, Gabriella, and Gabriella's long lost twin sister? Ya, this will be fun.


End file.
